


Byeler Oneshots

by Naile



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naile/pseuds/Naile
Summary: Here I'll post some Byeler oneshots. (so basically the title), and some headcannons (from other users) that I wanted to extend a little





	1. Snowball

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Byeler Headcanons.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628856) by [stonathantrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonathantrash/pseuds/stonathantrash). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will asked Mike to the snowball...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there and welcome to my Byeler oneshot book.  
> The first story is kind of an extended version of the headcannon "Snowball" from the Work "Byeler Headcanons." by stonathantrash.
> 
> I hope you like it <3
> 
> xoxo  
> -K

**3rd Person POV**

 

The Snowball is coming to Hawkins Middle School. Everybody is super excited. And it's totally relatable that everybody is. An evening filled with eating, dancing, and having fun with your friends or someone you like.

The only one, not so excited is Mike Wheeler. He asked Eleven, a brown haired girl with really short hair, that just appeared one night in the woods, to go to the snowball with him. She helped Mike find his best friend and crush Will Byers, who went missing the night before. The problem was, that she was gone. When she fought the monster in the school, she disappeared with it. Nobody has heard of her since that day.

 

**Will's POV**

"You can do this!, You can do this!" I constantly tell myself.

"It's just Mike. Just... ask him to go as friends... ...maybe he'll say yes. But if he says no?"

"I AM GOING TO DO THIS!" I order myself. And I AM going to do this. I'm going to ask Mike Wheeler, my best friend and maybe kind of secret crush, to go to the snowball with me.

 

_One Hour Later_

I am standing right in front of the Wheeler's house. My heart is beating faster than ever and my stomach tingles. I let out a shaky breath, inhale deeply and knock very gently on the door.

A few seconds later the door opens to reveal a smiling Mike Wheeler. "Hi Will!" "Hi, Mike!" "Do you want to come in?" He chirps happily. "Yeah, Thanks"

He walks up to his bedroom and I follow him closely. When we reach his room I sit down on his bed as he sits down beside me. "So what are you doing here, Will?" "Well, I wanted to ask you something... ...so as you know, the snowball is very soon and we both don't really have somebody to go with, so... ...I wanted to ask you if you would like to go with me?"

There is silence, as Mike looks down trying to hide him blushing furiously.

"As friends of course!" I added with a fake laugh.

"U-uhm, s-sure... ...s-sounds c-cool!" Mike smiles back shyly.

"Cool"

 

_**THE SNOWBALL (STILL WILL'S POV)** _

Half an hour has already passed and we didn't really do much other than standing awkwardly in the corner while drinking punch and staring at the other kids.

This wasn't really how I imagined a Snowball with Mike.

I decide to take terms into my own hands. And with terms, I mean Mike's hands. I slowly reach out to grab them and the moment they touch Mike looks at our hands and then quickly in a different direction to hide his blush.

I pull him onto the dance floor and I wrap my arms around his neck. Mike hesitates for a second but eventually places his hands gently on my waist.

We dance like this for two songs until people start staring at us.

"Should we leave?" I ask him. "I guess it's for the better."

So we left as fast as we arrived.

 

**3rd Person POV**

Mike brought Will home as he promised Joyce to bring him home safely.

They stand in front of the Byers' door unsure of what to do. After a few awkward moments Will gathers all his courage, slowly leans forward, and gently pecks Mike's soft lips.

"Thank You!" Will whispers softly while pulling away. "I hope you don't think about Eleven too much." Will smiled shyly as he entered his home, leaving Mike outside.

And all Mike could think about that night was how beautiful Will looked and how much he liked him.


	2. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an authors note to update the progress on the book.

Hey there Stranger Things Fandom.

So... Season 2 came out today, and of course I was bingewatching it the whole day and I have to say "If you haven't seen it yet, DO IT!" This Season was just incredible and I absolutely love it! (Especially this new father-daughter relationship between Hopper and Eleven and the fact it had more Will)

 

Anyway, as of this chapter this book will play in, or after Season 2 unless the A/N at the beginning or the description says otherwise.

That's basically it, sooo.. ...have a great day! <3

-K


End file.
